


An Important Discovery

by byoomgothegunboi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Idk what i'm doing, help me, i think, this is my first work ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byoomgothegunboi/pseuds/byoomgothegunboi
Summary: Here's two days in the life of Philip Hamilton that I wrote instead of finishing an essay, set in a world where Theodosia Burr Alston doesn't get on a ship and disappear into the middle of nowhere and Hamilton and Eacker hug it out instead of shooting.





	An Important Discovery

Day 1  
“Pew pew pew!” Philip screeches, shooting rapid finger guns at the enemy cockroaches that scuttle for cover under the thick green tufts of grass.  
“You run! You run! We win!”  
He marches victoriously around the patch of green, balancing on the rocks that encircle the garden while singing his victory song.  
There's no school today, which means Philip gets to go to work and play in the “piece garden” while daddy is in his meeting. It’s always a long meeting, but Philip doesn’t mind. The garden is the perfect place to pretend he’s a famous war soldier like dad was and fight the enemy that tried to leave the little central circle of grass and flowers. Besides, he isn’t alone in the fight. He has a friend whose dad also works for the meeting place and they would always fight the enemy together. She would find them and make up a plan and he would send them back. They’re a team.  
Except where was she now?  
“Philip, c’mere!” Theodosia’s voice rings out from the other side of the circle. Philip jumps off the rock and runs around it, but she’s nowhere in sight.  
“Theo? Where are you?” he asks, scanning the path that led back to the building.  
“In back of the bush! Down here!” her voice calls.  
Philip runs off the path and through a tiny gap in the bushes, only big enough for a five-year-old child to fit through. There’s his friend Theo, squatting and holding something in cupped hands.  
“Whatsa matter, Theo?”  
“Look!”  
Theodosia opens her hands and Philip gasps.  
Inside her hands is a tiny little black bug, except Philip can tell this bug isn’t an enemy like the other ones in the circle. Because this one has wings. They’re huge, looping arcs of blue and green and purple with bright yellow spots. As he breathes, the wings move up and down slowly, brushing against Theo’s palms.  
“What is it?” he asks, sticking out a finger to touch the strange creature.  
“It’s a butterfly.” Theo whispers, staring at it in awe.  
“A flutterfly?”  
Theo giggles and shakes her head, causing the wings to flutter quickly.  
“A butterfly. Watch this.” Slowly, she stands, and so does Philip. She raises both hands to the sky and opens them. As Philip watches, the butterfly suddenly flutters its wings and jumps off her hands, falling for only a moment before flashes of purple and gold carry it up, up and away into the blue sky. Philip watches it flit through the wind until it’s only a speck in the distance.  
“Woah.”  
In that moment, Philip decides he doesn’t want to be a fighter like his daddy. He wants to find new things that take his breath away. Philip vows to one day make an important discovery like his friend Theodosia did.

Day 2 (16 years later)  
Philip looks down at the foul-smelling liquid in his red cup, wrinkles his nose, and looks back up at George.  
“Are you sure about this, Eacker?”  
“Of course, Philip. C’mon, it’s legal now. Can’t love it ‘till you try it.”  
It’s a packed Friday night at his grandpa’s annual Fancy Ball-- that’s his father’s term for whatever bizarre bazaar it actually is. This one’s special, though, for two reasons: a) Philip can now stand with the grown-ups at the bar and see what all the fuss is about drinking, and b) Theodosia’s finally coming home from her boarding school in New York. It doesn’t seem like much of a big deal, seeing as the campus is only fifty-one minutes away from his, but with everything going on he hasn’t had time to go and see her in three years.  
Of course, they text constantly. It’s the only thing that keeps him sane through some of his study sessions. His father doesn’t know (and probably would not be pleased to know) that he’s invited Theo and her father over for this party, but he really wants to catch up with her in person.  
Philip brings the cup up to his mouth, but can’t bear to drink it. He’s come to learn that smell is a pretty good indicator of taste, which means that either alcohol just isn’t his thing or he really hasn’t been missing out on much.  
George frowns and takes the cup from his hand.  
“You’re lame. I’m gonna go find myself drinking buddy that actually drinks.”  
“Knock yourself out. I’m always here if you need a sober driver.”  
George walks away and Philip watches him for a moment before he turns the other way.  
And gasps.  
As he watches, the entire crowd seems to part and a girl emerges from the doorway. She’s different from all the ones at school and at the fancy parties that bat their eyes at him and grab his arms with their claw-like nails-- she’s _radiant._ Her deep purple gown shimmers as she walks through the crowd, shifting slightly to an iridescent blue wherever it catches the light. Her deep chocolate hair curls and cascades gently like a waterfall over her dark skin, and when she turns her head he notices a butterfly clip--sparkling purple and gold-- holding it delicately in place. As she turns her head she catches his eye and does a double-take, blinking at him slowly. He watches her long, dark lashes slowly flutter open and closed and realizes the slight turn of her nose, the rosy blush on her cheekbones and her soft lips have an unnerving sense of familiarity to them, like he knows this girl. But that’s impossible; how could he ever stare at those dark eyes and not remember them afterward?  
“Philip?”  
That voice. Suddenly, it clicks. He does know this girl.  
“Theo?”  
In that moment, Philip makes his first important discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, y'all, and any comments or criticism would be very much appreciated because I have no idea what I'm doing lol  
> Also, I'm working on something a little bit longer so if you like this maybe keep an eye out for that?  
> :)


End file.
